


Cake By The Ocean

by artisamu (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sex Talk, asexual Keith, idk if i should rate this higher, kinda not really tho, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artisamu
Summary: Lance is listening to his ultimate favorite song which happens to not be very appropriate. Keith doesn't get it.





	Cake By The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Cake By The Ocean by DNCE is like one of my fave songs and for a while I didn't know about the true meaning of the song until I looked it up one day... Still one of my faves tho.
> 
> This fic is more or less inspired by [this](http://movedto-artisamu.tumblr.com/post/164989701841/neko-crimson-artisamu-artisamu-artisamu) exchange on tumblr. (Note it's from my old blog.)

The last thing Keith expected was the loud singing from Lance as he was listening to music, blasting loud in his ears. It would make sense that maybe Lance would have an ipod on him when the group left earth on the blue lion. But the device would require charging for it to remain on and it’s been a few months since they left earth.

Keith suspected that Hunk might have done something that would allow Lance to charge his ipod and use it out in space, especially since the castle didn’t have any electrical outlets. His suspicions were confirmed when Keith did ask Hunk about it.

“Oh yeah, so like, Lance was talking about how bummed out he was that he couldn’t use his ipod anymore since the battery died,” Hunk explained, “So I offered to build this charger that would use the light emitted from the stars in space to power up his ipod. When I finished making it, he was really happy that he could listen to his music again.”

And so, for the last couple of days, Keith would hear Lance’s singing voice from the castle halls and in his own room. Keith wonders just how many songs did Lance have in his ipod?

One morning at the dinner table, Allura announces that there’s some cleaning that needs to be done, mainly in the infirmary along with some general dusting throughout the castle.

So right after breakfast, the team starts with cleaning the pods. Keith sticks to cleaning next to Shiro while the others cleaned together, talking amongst each other.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with the others?” Shiro asked.

“I’m fine here,” Keith muttered. Shiro just smiles at him.

The two of them clean in silence with the loud rowdy sounds of the other group in the background. In a few moments, Pidge suddenly appears next to Keith.

“Had enough with those two?” Shiro asks.

“More like enough with Lance’s music taste,” says Pidge. “It’s appalling what he considers good music.”

“What do you mean?” Keith lifts a brow. He glances over his shoulder to see Lance with his headphones, singing along to his music.

“Why don’t you hear for yourself?” To that, both Shiro and Pidge turn to look at Lance who by now has started dancing. “He’s been listening to the same song on repeat for the last couple of days. He has over two hundred songs and _that’s_ his favorite?” Pidge scoffs.

“What song is it?” Keith asks.

“Oh, you’ll figure it out. I think the song’s restarting,” says Pidge.

Lance doesn’t seem to notice his new audience as he gets ready to dance again, focused on singing the lyrics:

 

_Oh no,_

_See you walking ‘round like it’s a funeral._

_Not so serious, girl; why those feet cold?_

_We just getting started; don’t you tiptoe, tiptoe_

So far, the song doesn’t sound so bad, thinks Keith. Since he can’t really hear the music that goes along with the lyrics, he’ll have to judge it by Lance’s singing. Lance continues:

 

_Waste time with a masterpiece, don’t waste time with a masterpiece_

_You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me, ahhh ahhhahhh_

_You’re a real-life fantasy, you’re a real-life fantasy_

_But you’re moving so carefully; let’s start living dangerously_

_Talk to me, baby_

_I’m going blind from this sweet sweet craving, whoa-oh_

_Let’s lose our minds and go fucking crazy –_

Shiro gasps at the expletive and quickly covers Pidge’s ears. Pidge’s expression remains unimpressed.

 

_Ah ya ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean_

_Walk for me, baby_

_I’ll be Diddy, you’ll be Naomi, whoa-oh_

_Let’s lose our minds and go fucking crazy_

_Ah ya ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean_

There’s a short pause where Lance catches his breath. All the while, Keith is trying to figure out this song. Just what is it about exactly? Cake? The beach maybe? Lance starts singing again:

 

_God damn_

_See you licking frosting from your own hands_

_Want another taste, I’m begging, yes ma’am_

_I’m tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, ohhh_

Lance keeps going, and Keith notes the repeat in the chorus. He turns back to cleaning, no longer finding the song interesting. It isn’t until the end of the song though that confuses Keith even more about the song’s message.

 

_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life_

_Funfetti, I’m ready; I need it every night_

_Red velvet, vanilla, chocolate in my life_

_Ah ya ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean_

By now, Lance has turned in his dancing and sees Shiro, Pidge, and Keith looking at him. He removes his headphones from his ears, “What?”

“See?” motions Pidge, “ _that’s_ the kind of music Lance listens to.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with the music I like?!” Lance defends.

Shiro sighs, “Lance, I hope you understand what kind of song that is when you sing it out loud like that.”

Lance waves a hand in dismissal, “Don’t worry, Shiro. I know what the song means.” He smiles smugly as he puts his headphones back on and turns up the volume and opts for humming to the song instead.

Still confused, Keith turns to Shiro, “Um, Shiro?”

“Yes, Keith?”

“What exactly does that song mean?”

Before Shiro could answer, Pidge exclaims, “Wait, you don’t know what it means?”

Keith frowns, “Uh… no?”

Pidge lets out a sigh, “God, I wish that were me.”

By now, Hunk has joined the group, “Did I hear right? Keith, you don’t know what that song means?” Keith just shakes his head. “If you want, you can ask Lance for a more detailed rundown of the lyrics. It _is_ his favorite song after all.”

“Why don’t you guys tell me what it means?” Keith looks at everyone.

“Frankly, I don’t even want to think about that song,” says Pidge.

“Yeah, I’m with Pidge,” says Hunk.

The two of them take off before Keith has a chance to stop them. He sighs in frustration. Just what’s so hard about telling him? Keith feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to Shiro’s smiling face.

“I think you should listen to what Hunk said. This could be an opportunity for you to bond with Lance.”

And so, after the whole team was done with their housekeeping duties, Keith finds himself standing in front of Lance’s room. He knocks against the door a few times and waits. He hears a muffled “Yeah?” from the other side.

“It’s me, Keith. I wanted to ask you about something.” After a few ticks, the door slides open to reveal Lance standing in his pajamas.

“What’s up, mullet?”

Keith frowns at the nickname, but presses forward, “I was just curious about that song you were singing earlier today.”

Lance smirks, “So my music taste has piqued your interest, huh?” His tone is playful as he places a hand on his chin in thought.

“Yeah, since no one will tell me the ‘oh so special’ meaning of that song.”

“What?” says Lance with a surprised expression on his face, “you don’t know what it means? You know what-” He quickly turns his head to look at something in his room and then motions for Keith to come in. “Here, I’ll show you.”

Keith takes a seat on the bed as Lance approaches him with a set of headphones. “How about you listen to the song first, okay?” Keith nods his head and puts the headphones over his ears. He waits while Lance looks for the song on his ipod. Then suddenly, he hears a guitar melody along with what sounds like clapping. Soon, a male voice starts singing and Keith tries to focus on what the male singer is saying. He had to admit, the song was pretty catchy.

When the song finishes, Keith removes the headphones and faces Lance, who has a big grin plastered on his face, “So? What’d you think?”

“I couldn’t really tell from your singing but the song’s kinda catchy. I can see why you like it,” says Keith. “But what’s the song about, though? They keep singing about cake.”

“Okay, so,” Lance turns his whole body, facing the other boy, “have you ever heard of the phrase ‘eating cake by the ocean’?” Keith shakes his head. “Well, the song’s based on that phrase since it’s called ‘Cake By The Ocean’ and they keep repeating the line ‘I keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean’.”

“But who would eat cake by the ocean? Wouldn’t you get sand in it or something?” Keith imagines a person trying to eat a slice of cake on the beach near the ocean with all kinds of unfortunate events taking place like dropping the whole cake on the sand, some ocean waves splashing up and ruining the cake, a seagull swooping in to steal a slice-

“Dude, it means sex on the beach,” Lance blurts out.

“What?” Keith slow-blinks as he processes what Lance just said.

“The phrase ‘eating cake by the ocean’ means sex on the beach. I think it has a more specific meaning though. Like eating a-”

“O-okay, okay, I get it now,” Keith flusters. He honestly never imagined it would mean something like that. But it made perfect sense now, especially from Pidge’s disgust to the song and Shiro’s mini lecture to Lance about singing it so loud.

“Wait. Why do you like a song like that?” Keith asks a bit too loudly, his voice cracking. He inwardly tries to control the heat on his face.

“It’s really catchy, you said so yourself. Plus, I’m a teenage boy, so isn’t it normal for me to be thinking about stuff like that?” Lance leans back, “Don’t _you_ think about stuff like that?”

“Like what?”

“Geez, do I have to spell it out for you?” Lance groans, “Sex! You know, with girls – o-or guys, depending on how you swing.” Now it’s Lance’s turn to get all flustered.

“Uh, no, I don’t really think about… anything like that.”

“Oh, really?” Lance thinks for a moment, “Is it repulsive to you?”

Keith shrugs his shoulders, “Not really.”

“So you’re neutral about it?”

“I guess.”

After a short pause, Lance says, “Well, that’s one new thing I learned about you.”

“What is it?”

“Mr. Kogane, I’ve deduced that you’re an asexual.”

“I’m a what?” Keith blinks.

“Let me ask you this: did you ever experience any sexual feelings or desires?”

Keith takes a moment to think. Like Lance said, it’s normal for teenage boys to be thinking about it. But if Keith didn’t have thoughts like that, did that make him not normal? Finally, he answers a bit quietly, “No, I didn’t. I never even had crushes. Is that weird?”

Lance places a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, “No, it’s not weird at all. It’s perfectly normal and natural to feel that way. It’s like any other orientation. Gay, straight, _bisexual_ ,” Lance’s grin widens as he said that last word, “So don’t feel like you’re some kind of freak over that, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith smiles. After a few ticks of silence, he gets up from the bed, “I should get going. Thanks for explaining it to me.”

“Anytime, buddy.”

They wave goodbye to each other as Keith exits the room. He heads to his own room, plopping face first on the bed and falling asleep soon after.

The next morning, Keith hears music playing in the room next to his. He smiles as he recites the lyrics quietly to himself.

 

_Ah ya ya ya ya ya I keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean_

Damn, that song was catchy.


End file.
